Chapter 69: Prom Battle! Arabelle's real card!(2)
Chapter 69 “Prom Battle! Arabel`s real card! (2) “What is that?” Kamon asked. “I don’t know, but it can’t be good.” Arabel answered. Dragen & Julia – 3100 Kamon & Arabel – 6300 The monster appearing from the warp was in height like Mobius, however it`s armor was glittering and glowing. It was made of solid ice with solid silver crystals in the breastpiece of the armor. On top of the head of the monster was a glowing silver crown with five golden jewels on top of it. “Meet my Mobius the Blizzard Overlord (3000/1600)!” Dragen shouted as the crowd cheered in amazement. “Mobius, activate special ability, Blizzard Spear!” Mobius the Blizzard Overlord created a spear of ice and threw it at the field of Kamon, destroying all cards on his field. “It`s special ability allows me to nuke the field once a turn of an opponent at the cost of 1000 lifepoints. This means I have to take care of you Kamon. Unfortunately for me, I can’t attack you this turn.” Dragen lowered his dueldisc. “I end my turn.” Dragen & Julia – 2100 Kamon draws a new card. “I set one card facedown and then summon another Heliograph (0/0) in defencemode. It gains 500 defencepoints.” He takes out another card from his hand. “I play Pot of Avarice and shuffle back five cards from my graveyard back into my deck. Then I draw two cards.” He smiles. “I summon Bowdarion (600/300) in attackmode due to his special ability. When there are only monsters in defencemode I can summon it directly onto the field in attackmode. I equip it with Mist Body, so it is not being destroyed as a result of battle. Now Bowdarion, attack Mobius the Blizzard Overlord!” (0/500) “Why? Why would he attack a monster that is so much stronger as Bowdarion?” Julia asks Dragen. “Because Bowdarion has a nasty side-effect,” Dragen answers his duel-partner, “and I am afraid Kamon will activate it shortly.” “Correct, Bowdarion gains ATK equel to half of Mobius his attackpoints.” Bowdarion`s ATK rises to 2100. “Now I play one more card, Mercury Box. It allows me at the cost of 1000 lifepoints, pick two cards from my deck and add them to my hand. I have to express which cards I choose and at the end of the turn, if I did not use them, I have to remove them from play.” He took out his deck from his deckholder and looked through it. He smiled and added two more cards to his hand. “These are Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 and Pot of Greed.” Kamon & Arabel – 5300 “So, tell me again, what does he want to do with these?” Julia asked. “We’ll see shortly.” Dragen answered. “Now I play Pot of Greed and draw two cards.” Kamon draws two more cards. “I play Polymerization and fuse Chaos Necromancer with Thousand Eyes Idol to Fusion Summon Thousand Eyes Necroid (0/0). Due to it`s special ability I can look at the top card of Dragen`s deck and if I pay 500 lifepoints I can remove it from play.” Their lifepoints dropped to 4800 and the top card of Dragen`s deck, Junk Synchron was removed from play. Kamon & Arabel – 4800 “Since it has no ATK because I have no monsters anymore in my deck, I’ll just finish with this card facedown.” Kamon inserted a card and looked at Julia. “Draw!” Julia said and the lowest part of her dress parted a bit. “I summon Insectide Worm (1100/1900). It deals 800 lifepoints per turn for every card I discard during the summoning of this card. I discard three cards, so from three turns from now on I can deal 800 lifepoints to you (4000). Next Insectide Worm, attack with Wormslime. Destroy Thousand Eyes Necroid!” The many eyed monster was destroyed. Kamon & Arabel – 2900 “I end my turn, since I have no options now.” She looked at Arabel, who was not scared in the slightest. “Draw!” Arabel said and draws a new card, smiling and winks at Kamon. Kamon nods. “I play Sincerity Mask, a spellcard that allows me to take control over one monster on any monster in the graveyard of my opponent. I target Kamon`s Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4!” Arabel ordered as a white mask appeared on her side of the field, stretching out two armlike tentacles, taking the Horus-card from Kamon`s graveyard, letting the metal dragon appear on her side of the field. “Now I can consider it as mine and as long as Sincerity Mask is on the field it cannot be destroyed as a result of battle. Horus, attack Insectide Worm!” Arabel ordered and the flarestream of Horus stroke the worm, destroying it, lowering Dragen`s and Julia`s lifepoints to 1600. “I end my turn with this.” One facedown card was set. Dragen & Julia – 1600 Dragen nods and draws a new card. ‘I can’t afford to give up another 1000 lifepoints to nuke Arabel`s field or Kamon`s,’ Dragen thought, ‘probie became a good duellist. He locked me down, even though I have one of the Overlords in play. Maybe it is time I activate the second effect of Mobius the Blizzard Overlord, but then again, Kamon probably expects that.’ He looked at Kamon, who was looking in his direction. “I’ll just set a card facedown and end my turn. I haven’t got a choise or the luxury of more lifepoints.” ----------------------- Dragen: Mobius the Blizzard Overlord 8/3000/1600/WATER/Warrior-Synchro-Effect “Empire Synchron” + “Mobius the Frost Monarch” Effect: Pay 1000 lifepoints in order to destroy all cards on your opponent`s side of the field. Second effect yet unknown. Kamon: Mercury Box Spellcard At the cost of 1000 lifepoints, you can pick any two cards from your deck. You have to show your opponent which cards you chose. At the end of the current turn, if they are not used, discard them into the graveyard. Julia: Insectide Worm 4/1100/1900/EARTH/Insect-Effect Effect: For every card you discard to the graveyard you can deal 800 lifepoints each turn. You can only deal 800 lifepoints per turn. This effect can only be used once. Arabel: Sincerity Mask Spellcard Take one card from your opponent`s graveyard and place it under your control. As long as this card is active, control over the equipped card cannot be shifted. ------------------------- Seth was going a long a staircase leading down. He looked at his PDA and saw he was approaching the Archives of McFlinn Corp. He knew he would be there sooner then Raven was, because he had chosen a more easy way to get there. He had an invitation and an ID-Card. So did Raven but he would make sure he was first. “The door should be here somewhere,” Seth says and he looks around, seeing nothing but doors and walls. “This makes it a bit more difficult.” He looked around and then noticed there were no shadows with some doors. “Smart, holograms.” He looked around and saw one door in particular, a more heavely enforced door. He walked down there and noticed a key-path at the side. He inserted the card of Dyllan, hoping it would give him access to the Archives. It luckily for him did open. He entered, walking through a dimly lit hallway, with at the end another door. He opened it again, arriving in a big hall. He walked through huge shelves with books, maps, data and information and arrived in a big circular room. He looked around. The problem was, he was not alone……… -------------------- Dustin arrived in his Smart Cabrio (with roof opened) in the parking lodge. He was two hours late and he had missed the Prom-duel, which he did not really care to miss, but he promised he would be there. The moment he drives his car into a spare space, he sees the Porsche of RJ and smiles. “Nice car.” He couldn’t help but go there and touch it. When he moved to the rear mirror, he saw legs. He walked around the car and saw RJ laying facedown on the ground. He moved quickly but sensed something. He did not see anyone around. He listened at RJ`s chest, and heard heartbeat. He was still alive, but only barely. When he was about to call for guards, he noticed a girl leaning against a wall. “Hello Dustin.” The girl stopped with leaning and walked towards Dustin. She wore a grey sleevles shirt and blue pants. Her hair was done in a ponytail. “Do you remember me?” “Taylor,” Dustin said shocked, “I haven’t seen you since that day.” “Right you are Dustin, since the day I was kicked out of the Academy because I wanted more then the pathetic procedures you had to follow to gain new ones. Defeat the Spirit-Guardians in order to gain one of their precious cards. It was the right choise for me to go for more, to go and get to the AniKing-Academy and get cards there.” Taylor walked up to him and RJ. “And then he came, he asked me to join him in getting some old stuff to Hisehade City. I agreed, because I knew the moment he would start, I would meet you, the last of the AniGuardian-Academy, a deceasing academy with the AniKing-Academy rising. All the Masters are defeaten and sealed away by my Master.” “You are wrong!” Dustin said and he was blank of rage and his AniGuardian – Majestic Lion appeared before him in spirit-form approaching Taylor. “Oh please, I can do that trick as well,” Taylor said and stretched out her right arm and a big lionlike monsterspirit appeared in front of her. “The powers of AniKing – Roaring Lion are far greater then those of that stupid Majestic Lion.” At that moment the elevator-bell sounded and five suits appeared in the parking garage. Taylor smiled. “See you again Dustin.” She ran of into the exit of the while the suits helped Dustin up. “No, help RJ and then check out where the others are, I am going to look for Kamon.” Although Dustin was not in charge of anything so they wouldn’t have to listen to him, but nevertheless they did and rushed of or helped RJ. Dustin, too, took of but went looking for both Kamon but also whether he could find Taylor again. --------------------- Dragen & Julia – 1600 Kamon & Arabel – 2900 Kamon draws a new card. “I am going to finish this duel.” He inserted a new card in his dueldisc. “I play Dark-Hole to destroy all monsters on the field.” All monsters were sucked into a black hole in the sky. “Now I remove randomly 5 monsters from the graveyard so I can Special Summon Omega-Swordsman (0/0). Now per removed monster from the graveyard it gain 500 ATK and DEF (2500/2500), but I have to pay 1000 lifepoints (1900). Now, Omega-Swordsman attack Dragen directly!” Kamon & Arabel – 1900 “Probie, you forgot something, my Mirror-Force!” Dragen said. The strike was reflected at Kamon. “I don’t think so. Go Mask of First Eye. I reflect the attack back at you and for two turns I can do that with every attack.” The strike went back. “There is only one thing,” Arabel said, “battledamage is reduced to half of what it would do normally.” Dragen & Julia - 350 Dragen smiled. “Your girlfriend saved us, probie.” “Check again, Dragen,” Kamon says and holds up a new card, “I play this!” “Polymerization?!” Dragen asked loud. Kamon nodded. “I fuse my Omega-Swordsman with a monster in my hand, Eucalyptor to summon Apocalypse-Blademaster (0/0).” A new warrior appeared. It had a big red shield with a blue eye in the middle and a red handled sword. He wore red-gold armor with lightening-like stitches. “It can attack as many times as there are monsters on the field, but battledamage to me is negated. Per attack I can deliver you a blow of 400 lifepoints. This means you go bye-bye.” The swordsmaster slashes the lifepoints away. Dragen & Julia – 0 Kamon & Arabel – 1900 “Kamon and Arabel have won! They are the new Prom King and Queen of this Festival. Congratulations Kamon and Arabel!” the PA said and gave them two cups. At that moment two suits appeared. “Sir, you have to come with us!” one of them said. “What happened?” Kamon and Dragen asked. “One of your friends seems to have found RJ Thomson unconscious in the parking garage. You better come and check it out.” Kamon nodded and left, with Dragen tailing him. ----------------------- Kamon: Omega-Swordsman 4/0/0/EARTH/Warrior-Effect Effect: At the cost of 1000 lifepoints you can remove up to five monsters from your graveyard from play. This card gains 500 ATK and DEF per monster removed from play due to this card`s effect. Apocalypse-Blademaster 8/0/0/LIGHT/Warrior-Fusion-Effect “Omega-Swordsman” + “1 Warrior-type monster” Effect: This card can attack as many times as there are monsters on the field. Battledamage is negated, but you can deal 400 lifepoints per attack. Arabel: Mask of First Eye Counter Trapcard This card can only be activated when your opponent activates a Counter Trapcard of his own. Negate and destroy that card. For the next two turns you can count this card as the negated and destroyed card. ----------------------- Seth was astonished when he saw that someone was there before him. The boy had blue-yellow spiky hair, had a lot of chains around his body, wore black sunglasses and held a swordlike dueldisc. “Who are you? Speak to me!” Seth ordered. “I am PowerPulse. My master has send me here to make sure you stay on the right track.” PowerPulse moved around Seth. “Stand down, JuriDino, it is Rampage that has to complete this task, not you.” “You underestimate me, PowerPulse. Because you are Rampage`s trainee, it does not mean, you have to fear nothing of me.” Seth switched out his dueldisc. “Don’t make me duel you.” “Oh, JuriDino, that never was my intention. I’ll just blast you to next week.” PowerPulse said and Seth suddenly ducked because PowerPulse had generated an electric blast from his mechanic`s on his arm. Seth ran away, not being able to do anything and hid behind a shelve. ----------------------- “Dragen, why did you call Kamon a probie?” Jen asks Dragen while they were going to the parking garage. Dragen smiled. “Well, that mainly is because Kamon was once not a professional duellist, but just duelling for fun,” Dragen paused and sighed for a moment before continueing, “I started a year before him with professional duelling and introduced him to the pro-circuits. It was me who taught him how to duel that good as he does now.” It earned him a shove over the head of Kamon. “You never ever taught me anything that I do today, Dragen.” Dragen smiled and they moved on. Dragen noticed a door open and he left the group. In the parking garage medics were attending RJ. Kamon searched his pockets. “His ID-Card and invitation are gone. The one who stole it, must still be inside the building. Seal of all exits, no-one enters or leaves without me knowing it.” The suits nodded and left. “Guys!” Kamon heard Dustin calling. They all turned to face him and Dustin was carrying an unconscious Dyllan with him. “I found him in the men bathroom. He was badly hurt. I think he has been duelling as he had his dueldisc activated. He was mumbling something about archives.” Kamon looked up. “Are you pretty sure he said Archives?” Kamon asks. Dustin nodded. “We have to go there. There are a lot of things there that should not be seen or read by people. Where is Dragen?” he looked around while saying that. “He left when we were inside one of the halls.” Kamon nodded and left in a hurry. To be continued……… Preview Chapter 70 “The unknown Elemental Gem! Power vs Monarch!” Dragen confronts PowerPulse in the Archives and when Seth leaves for a special mission. Dragen duels PowerPulse, and is confronted by the harsh tactic`s of Power-Zone and Power-Pulsation. Can his new Overlord help him out? In the meantime a portal is opening and a mysterious visitor prepares to duel Seth in order to get a mysterious artefact the Ghost-Pearl to our dimension. RANDOM DARK DUELLIST TRIVIA: What is here to say? Not much. Yeah, one thing. Dustin`s history with the AniGuardians was something I made up while writing this chapter. It is no coincidence that the AniGuardian-Academy and AniKing-Academy exists. More about this is being revealed during the rest of the saga.